Two Worlds
by GreecexTurkey1289
Summary: As teen Tsukiyomi Ikuto is on his way home he hears singing and a splash. Where'd they go? Who were they? Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, NO Tadamu, but Tadalu. New charas. In some later chapters there is lemon. :)
1. Two Worlds

**because I believe my readers are smart, I didn't put POVs in.**

**Enjoy, R&R**

**I don't own anything but the Ideas and my Ocs**

**The song's by Taylor Swift**

_Ding Dong_

Yes! School is finally out! I looked over at my best friend, Kukai Souma. "Dude, what are you gonna do during summer?!" I shrugged. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend, Ikuto. There are plenty of people." he says. "Maybe." I respond, "Oh, lets go get the others.". As we run down the hall we slow down at class1-2. "Yo. Nagi, Kiari, Tadase. Lets go." he says. When they get all packed up, we go to my house. "Hey mom, where going to the pool. Then to the movies. Probably be back late." she nodded. We all said bye and left. Since I had my drivers permit, I drove us there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"On 3. 1...2...3!" we all said as we threw him in the pool. "W-what the h-hell I-I-Ikuto! This water is freezing!" he says. "I know. But that's what you get when you fall asleep at the pool Kukai.". I her him mumble, "Yeah yeah.". The rest of the time at the pool, we swam, ate, and had loads of fun. When the pool closed, we hit the movies just like we said. We saw A Haunted House. It was hilarious! After, Kukai and the others had to go. As I walked home, by the dock in our town, I heard something. "So, what do you wannna do, Amu? You called us up here. Lets do something." I hid behid a rock. "Let's practice our singing. I know that Rima, Yaya, Lulu, and you Utau want to, right? Ok on 3. 1..2..3

_**Amu**_

_'I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_**Utau**_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_**Everyone (Yaya, Rima, Lulu, Amu, Utau)**_

_Ooooooh (Ooooooh)Ooooooh (Ooooooh)_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Ooooooh (Ooooooh)Ooooooh (Ooooooh)_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

I gasp. That was so beautiful. "I heard something. Look, now you've drawn attention to us. We have to go girls." as I come out I hear a splash. I look and nobody's there. Where'd they go? I shrug. When I get home, mom's already asleep. I decide to sleep also.


	2. In the human world

As we hear a gasp, I hear utau say that we've drawn attention. As we leave, I see a blur of blue and it walked away. A human boy!(I'm guessing)When swimming next to Utau, I say "Did you see the human boy?". She jumps and looks at me "No I didn't but if he comes near you, tell me, Ok?" I nod. She's always like this. No humans, especially boys. We are mermaids and we were tought that humans hunt us, though I'm sure it's not that way. I've seen one a long while ago but I hardly remember. As everyone leaves, I get home. "Hey mom, dad, Ami. Mom can I talk to you in my room?" she nods. "Hey mom. Guess what. I saw a human!" she gasp "Did it see you?" I shake my head, no. At around 6:00 we ate dinner. We had a sea salad, clams, and water for dinner. After, I go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amu! Get up, Utau says you're going shopping for new bra tops." (You know the ones mermaids were) my mom says. I groan. What the hell? Is she always making unplaned plans? Is she always doing something? But she's one of my best friends. I get up and change into my midnight blue bra top that matches my tail. Utau has a golden tail, Yaya has a pink tail (not hot pink), Rima has a red tail, and Lulu has a regular blue tail (colors on profile). I do my hair, brush my teeth, and wash my face. As I swim down stairs, I see Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Lulu. "Hey guy, you ready to go?" They nod. "Ok, bye mom. We'll be home-" I was cut off, "Late Mrs. Hinamori." it was by Rima. "Ok, we'll be home late mom." I say as we walk out of the door. "So where to first?" Yaya asked when we finished swimming to the mall. "How 'bout Jen's?" Utau says we all nod even though I don't know what Jen's is. As we get there I see all these beautiful dresses. "U-U-Utau. We're not going to be late because of a party, are we?" "Maybe." she responds. I sign to myself. I'll just go with the flow. "But, I have to tell you all something. We are going to a party in the human world." she wispered. We all gasp. Yes! I've always wanted to be in the human world! "But first we have to get dresses."

**Sorry, I gotta do homework so until next chapter. :p**


	3. Dresses

"How ? Our tails will dry out." Amu said. "I heard that on land our tails turn to legs and feet." I say, "Who's in?". "I'm in." Amu say. "Great Amu! Thanks for supporting me. Anyone else?". All three of our other 3 friends raised their hands. "Okay lets get our dresses." I say, "Follow me." We go to this town's bay. For some reason, there were four latters. Me and Amu got on the first one, Lulu, Yaya, and Rima got on the others. "Lets get out all at once." Rima says. We all nod. "What the hell, lets go!" I say. We all get out.

_My tail..._

_My tail..._

_My tail..._

_My tail..._

_My tail..._

_It's gone._

"Oh my god Utau! Our tails are gone! They're gone!" Amu, Yaya, Lulu, and Rima say. "Yeah I know. Mine too." I say in a monotone voice. "So, lets go get those dresses." I say as I get up. I stumble, then stretch, and walk. They then do the same. One thing. We need dresses. We walk to the nearest disigner place. "Hi. Can I help you?" A girl with blonde hair says. "I'm Sakura. (The Sakura from Blind Girl, but no realation to Blind Girl)" "So you're the only one here?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, we're mermaids, and we want to go this party after someone dropped the invatation in the water and we have no money to buy dresses. Please help?" I say. "Ok. I believe you. Come with me." she says. We follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura called up Utau first. Amu was next. Then Rima. Then Lulu. Then Yaya last. Utau got a gold, sparkly, strapless dress that went down to mid-thigh a with golden braclet and and golden heels (Not Sparkly). Amu's was a strapless midnight blue dress with black netting underneath. She had on silver heels with no accessories. Rima had a red strapless dress that spreedout arfter the body. It has strings making a V across the neck. Lulu's showed the least skin. It was blue spaggetti strap dress with a silver braclet, heels, and earrings. Yaya was last but not least with a baby pink dress that was short in front but long in back and a pink ribbon (I didn't know what to call it) right under the breast area. (Pictures on profile)


	4. Kukai Pt 1

She then did their makeup. They got colors to match their dresses. They thanked her and left to go to the party. Once they got to the house, it was ovious the party was there. Many lights were on, a lot of people were there, and there was _a lot_ of noise. When they walked to the door step, people stared at them.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$In the Party$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Man Ikuto, look at those girls." I say. "I'm tired of-" he says as he looks back. "Oh my god. They look gorgeous." he says. Kairi, Nagihiko, and Tadase look also and their eyes widen "Yeah." they all say. When I get up, I say "I like the one in the gold.". "I like the one in red." Nagi says. "Well I like the one in midnight blue." Ikuto says. "Tadase, what about you?" Ikuto asked him. "The one in blue." he says. I'm guessing Kiari like the one in pink. I walked over to her at the bar (Ikuto's cool house). "Hey, I'm kukai what's your name?". She turned to me. "What do you want? My name? It's Utau Hoshina." she said unenthusiasticly. "Wel can I buy you a ramen. They sell those here." I suggest. "What the hell is ramen?" she ask. _What's ramen?! Even if she didn't like it she should know what the hell it is! _"They're noodles you eat.". She said she'd try them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Ramen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's not fair you totally cheated Kukai!" I yell. I think I like this guy. Even though it's forbiden, blah blah blah. We were having a ramen eating contest. Turns out this stuff is the shiz. I was at 21 while he was at 22. He was giving out but so was I. I ate my last 2 bowls while he gave up on his he was eating. "Yes! I won!" I shout as someone grabs me from behind and pulls me up stairs into a room, shuts the door and kisses me! "Who are you?!" I look and it's Kukai. "Oh, you scared me and took my first kiss." I say. "Me too." he says. I kiss him again. He feels so nice against my lips. Mmmm.


	5. Kukai Pt 2

CAUTION! CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMON, DONT READ INTASILIZED PARAGRAPH!

When I woke up, I woke up to beautiful green eyes . "Huh? Who are you?" I say groggily. "It's me, Kukai. You remember right?" he says. I think back. What happened last night? Then it all comes back to me.

**(Rated M!)**

_mmmmmmm. "Kukai... you kiss well." I say."You too." he says as he leads me to a bed and flips me over. He kisses me again but this time it's deeper. I open my mouth and his tongue glides its way into my mouth. I moan as I flip him under me. I unbutton his shirt to see a 6 pack. I undo my dress shyly. He reaches behind me and takes off my dress completely. He starts to lick my breast and suck on them. I tried to keep my moans under control but I couldn't. I moaned as he kissed me roughly. He went for my underwear but I stopped him. "It's not fair. I'm almost naked." I say. He takes off his pants to reveal a bulge in his boxers. I smirk as I pull them down and grab his member. I stroke it slowly at first but when I got the hang of it I went faster. I went down and put him in my mouth and he moaned. I kept going. Up and down until he stopped me and pulled down my panties and his boxers. He paced himself in front of my entrance. "You know this will hurt a lot right?" he ask. I nod. He entered and it felt like hell. A tear slid down my face as he kissed me. When he did, the pain slowly started to fade. After I had adjusted to him I nodded to tell him I was ok. He started to move quicker and it felt so good. "K-K-Kukai, harder. Faster. Mmmmmm!" I moan. "U-Utau, I think I'm about to-Mmmmmm!Ugggg!" I says as he released into me. I came seconds after and we fell asleep in each others arms._

I gasp. Did that really happen? _Of course it happened you fool. You just remembered it. _Who was that? Never mind that. I just lost my virginity to someone I just met. "Hey. Are you ok? You feeling alright?" he ask me. Am I alright. I look up at his green eyes and realize, it is ok. Because I love him even with just one day, no, one night of knowing him. I know he's "The one". I kiss him. "I think you're 'The one'" I say. _You know that sounded really cheesy right? Are you really gonna be my owner? I hope you earn some speaking skills. _Yeah that takes me back to you. Who are you?


	6. Ikuto

"Hey. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the host of this party. Can I buy you a drink?" this Tsukiyomi guy asked. "Yeah sure. I want some water." I say. His eyebrows raise. "Water? You sure? You dont want an beer or something?" he ask. Beer? What's beer? _Well dont just sit there. Be curious like your true self. _What was that. Well lets go find out what beer is. "What's beer? I want to try it.". He leads me to the bar. "Two beers with straws please." he ask. When it is set down I take a sip...and spit it right back out. "Who in the hell would drink this nasty shit?!" I ask. I gasp, "Sorry I didn't mean to curse." I say quickly as I turn around. He's laughing. He's LAUGHING. The hell? "You've never had beer before?" he ask in between laughs. "No. where I come fron there is no 'beer'. Only water." he looks at me. "What state is that?" I think, should I tell him where Im from? Wont do any harm. "Mizu no tochi" I say. "Land of water? Never heard of that place. So you gonna give me your number?" he ask. I raise a brow. "Hahahahahahaha very funny. No, I'm not giving you my 'number'. What does that even mean? Anyway, do you have a private room somewhere? So we can talk?" I ask. He smirks. Why? This guy is weird. "Yeah, after you drink your beer. I paid for it dont let it waste." I groan. That nasty stuff. I grab the bottle and chug it down. Hey, it's not that bad after all. "Hey. Can I get another one of those?" I ask him. He chuckles and orders another. When he hands it to me I chug that one doen too. "I feel pretty nice. How bout you I-k-u-to-kun?" I ask as my sentence slurrs. "Show the room now." I demand. When we get to the room.I wisper in his ear...


	7. What Happened?

I woke up with the worst headache ever. What happened last night?

"_Since you showed me beer you get a gift." I said as my words slurred. He raised a brow as I leaned in. We kissed for so long I thought I was going to pass out. Jeez what's wrong with him? It was supposed to be just a little kiss and he stuck his tongue in. Even though I didn't want that to happen, it felt like...like I had been freed from a burden I was carrying. And, it was my first kiss and now I know what it feels like. I mean it was bound to happen. A whole bunch of drunk kids in one place=Bad things. Then there's the fact that I like him even though we just met. _Amu, I want you to tell this guy you like him. _Someone says. Um who're you? _

"I got drunk?" I ask myself. "You sure did. We kissed and everything. But hey do you think I could be your...boyfriend? I mean, I went out with this girl and she was, excuse my language, an ignorant dumbass. We went out for 2 years and then she got popular and dumb so she betrayed me. I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone again but with you, for some reason I feel safer. So how 'bout it?" 'Ikuto asked. I nod forgeting everything around me. I'd never been asked out before. On the first day of middle school my mom treatened that she'd kill anyone who asked me out. _Ha! Your mom's crazy! _ Oh! I forgot about you. Who are you?


	8. Purple Head

**Hey, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

While getting used to human dancing, the "DJ"(I think that's what he's called)said, as all the music stopped, "Will the short girl in the pretty red dress come up here please.". Was he talking about me? I walked up there when I noticed everyone staring at me. "Hi little miss. There is someone who wants to speak to you."

he says. "Listen, number one, don't call me that. Second, I don't want to speak to the person who called me like that." I say. "Well that's too bad. He's here anyway." He says as a tall handsome boy with long purple hair (Girly Much?) came up. He pulled me back to the dance floor and when we had gotten there I yelled

"What do you want from me?! Calling me like that, You could've came to me and asked for my name instead!". He chuckled and said "Well, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You are?". "I'm Mashiro Rima. Now, leave me alone." I say as I attempt to leave and he grabbes my arm."What. Do. You. Want.?" I ask angrily. "Dance with me.

Only for a little." he pleads. I sigh deeply as I begin to try to dance again. I look up to Nagihiko who is laughing hysterically at my dancing. "W-w-what are you laughing at you jerk?!" I yell. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that your dancing, it's really bad. I appaulogize for laughing." he say. My eyes widdnen as tears spring to eyes

and roll down my face. When he notices I'm crying it's already at a big puddle on the floor. "W-w-what did I say?! I-I-I'm sorry!" he says as he panicks. "Hey, since I have such bad dancing I'm gonna go dance somewhere else, you jerk." I say as I walk off. Man I wish that I didn't cry in front of him. Better yet I wish that I

didn't cry in the first place but you know, it's karma for me hanging out with that purple head. Do I really like dancing that much? Yes I do. I love dancing but his comment about my "horrible" dancing just completely broke me down. I wish I could dance better. I'm tired and I don't wanna go looking for the girls so I'll find a

room and sleep there. When I go up stairs, I find an empty room and lay on the bed and fall asleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have no excuse other than being lazy and tired.  
I was also wondering if anyone thinks that I should stop this story. Rate from 1-10 in review. 1 being worst and 10 being complete awesomeness. Please review your answer even if it is the worst comment. Thx everyone, until next chapter.**

-GreecexTurkey1289


	9. Dancing

**Hey! Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

When I woke up, I opened my eyes to a toned bare chest. I blushed deeply before I screamed. I quickly got out of the bed and checked my clothes and saw myself fully clothed I let out a relief filled sigh. As I

looked at him I realized it was purple head. I ran over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and beat him with it until he woke up and stopped me. "R-R-Rima, what's wrong? Why are you beating me with a pillow?"

he asked tiredly. "Because you came and slept with me! Shirtless" I screamed. "Oh so you just minded that I wasn't in a shirt?" he retorted as I blushed. "Shut up purple head. Put on some clothes and then we'll talk ok." I say.

He nods and slips on his shirt from last night. It was a...a PewDiePie shirt? Yeah... a PewDiePie shirt with the words "Official Bro PewDiePie" and a bro fist over the words (Image on profile).

"Nice shirt" I say as we walk out of the room. "So would you like to come to my house today? I can teach you how to dance." he ask. Oh that's right I want to become better at dancing. "Umm can I

talk to you later about it?" I respond. I nod as he says "I'll be back but I need my answer then okay? Alright, I'll see you later Rima.".

I plop down on the bed. Teach me how to dance? I really need to dance better. _Then why don't you go with Nagihiko? _Because I don't know him well and...wait who are you?


	10. Be Open

**Hey guys! I know you all may be a little angry because I didn't update. What can I say / ) ?But, here's the new chapter. \ ) |**

**Please enjoy! **

As I separated from the girls, I found a punch bowl. After walking around with the punch, I found a couch and I sat down. I I feel so bored and I don't know why. This is a party, right? They should have a dance floor. It wasn't that hard to _find_ but it sure was hard to get _to _it. Tons of people were crowded around it and I was

almost crushed to death trying to get there. Once I was there I started dancing. The music they play in the human world is amazing. I couldn't stop moving with the beat and I'd love to tell someone but there is one problem. I've got people problems. I can't be open to them and I'm lucky I found Utau, Amu, Rima, and Yaya.

They're the only people I'm open to and I _have_ to work on that. I turn around when someone taps me on my shoulder. "Yes?" I say. When I look at him I'm speechless. He's got these beautiful ruby eyes, blonde hair, and a baby face. "Hi, my name is Tadase Hotori. Would you like to dance with me?" he ask. "S-s-sure, I-

I-I'm L-Lulu de M-Morcerf Yamamoto. Pleased to meet y-you." I say as he grabs my hand. I can feel my blush rise. When we start to dance he ask more about me. "So, where are you from?" he ask. "U-ummm, I-I'm from M-Mizu no T-Tochi? What about you?" I ask. "Hmmm, never heard of Mizu no Tochi before sounds kinda

weird but I'm from Japan." he responds. Later, my legs get tired and I ask him can we sit down with my pitiful speaking. As we get back to the same couch and we talked some more. Like I needed to be more embarrassed. My age, I couldn't answer. My interest, I couldn't answer. "Umm Hotori-san, I-" he interupted me. "Call me Tadase. I'll call you Lulu.".

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I can't be that open with you and-" he interupted me again. "It's ok. If you don't wanna be open then we don't have to try. I was nice meeting you though." he says as he gets up. "Wait! Tadase!" I call be he doesn't turn around. Uggggg! This is all my fault. I can't be open

to people and now the one I like is gone. Yeah, I like him and it's fine. No, it's not. Not in Mizu no Tochi it is. But I'm in the human world. I need to be more open. _ Then why don't you? _You know what, I think I will. Now who are you?


	11. I like him

**Hey! Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

_Where can Yaya find something sweet to drink?_ I thought as I bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was looking for something sweet to drink." As he turned around he said "Don't worry about it. So you want to know where to find a sweet drink? Follow me." When following him I pass many people dancing, making out

(ewww, get a room), and drinking. We stop at a bar. "2 Blue Hawaiians please. With straws." he says. Oooooooh that sounds sweet. When we get them, I take a sip and my taste buds explode. "Wow, this is amazing! Thanks..." "Oh, my name is Kairi Sanjo. You are?" he ask. "Oh, yes. I'm Yaya Yuiki. Nice to meet you.". The rest

of the night we laughed, talked about eachother, and goofed around. "So you've never dated anyone before? Hey we're on the same ship. I've never dated anyone either!" I say. Through the night we get closer and we start dancing. I could feel the music and after the song ended ,rather quickly, there was a slow song. As he

slipped his hands to my waist, my hands found themselves around his neck. "You know, your dress is really pretty. The pink really suits you." he says as I blush. By the end of the song I realize _I like him as more than a friend_. "H-h-hey Kairi," "Yes?" "I want to tell you something. I like you a lot and was wondering how you feel?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have no excuse other than being lazy and tired.  
I was also wondering if anyone thinks that I should stop this story. Rate from 1-10 in review. 1 being worst and 10 being complete awesomeness. Please review your answer even if it is the worst comment. Thx everyone, until next chapter.**

-GreecexTurkey1289


	12. The Voice

_**Recap:**_

"_H-h-hey Kairi," "Yes?" "I want to tell you something. I like you a lot and was wondering how you feel?"_

"So...?" I ask. "Ummm, Yaya, the time I've spent with was really fun but I think I'd be more attracted to a more mature girl. I sorry for your loss.". As he stood up and walked away I started to cry, but I didn't know why. I mean, I only just met him. Yaya shouldn't be crying over him, I'll find another.

Besides, it's illegal to date outside of Mizu no Tochi. This guy was nothing, but he was. He was nice, patient, smart, and not to mention cute. I know I like him but, how will Yaya win him over?

I know! Yaya will become more mature. Mature enough that he'll love me. Never mind Mizu no Tochi. It can wait. So let's go over this. Yaya will become more mature and Kairi will love me. _Yeah, that's the spirit! Go Yaya! Be mature! _Who are you? Ok never mind. To start, Yaya will speak in first person not third. Let's practice.

"I love sweet things and I want a lollipop right now." I said aloud. _That was great Yaya! Keep practicing for him! _Who are you?! Ok, never mind again. I'll deal with it later.

Yes! That was really good. Well for now since I really do not plan on finding everyone, I might as well go to sleep. I walk up the stairs (I barely make it) and find an empty room. It has a big bed and lots of space. Including a bathroom with a shower. Wish I could take one but I have no clothes. Wait! Maybe there are some in the drawers.

Probably not. I look and there is a night gown and some clothes for the next day (Undergarments Included)! In my size! Wow! I took my bath pretty quick and after got into the night gown. I jumped on the bed then got under the covers and fell asleep.

**Morning** **Time**

I wake up to light shining through the curtains. I get up and put on the clothes in the drawers.

It was a pink blouse with polka dots with white shorts (On Profile). When I walk through the halls I pass a room with Utau in it. I run to her, "Utau! Where's Amu and the others? Why are you sleeping with a nude guy?! Why are you nude?!" I yell as she looks up to me.

"Oh, Yaya! How was your night. Mine was great I met this guy and he is now my boyfriend. Isn't that right, Kukai." she responded tiredly as her_** new boyfriend **_nods when he faces me.

I look at her like she was that girl in most movies to stare and watch the horror come near like it was a sunset or something while everyone else is running in fear. I yell at her some more and after a while she gets up, puts clothes on, and walks down into the kitchen as I follow.

"You think the guy who lives here would mind if we made something. Wait, we can just eat cereal." I say. "Ok. What are 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch'?" she asked me."I don't know. Lets try it." I say as I put milk in the cereal. We each take a bite.

"God this stuff is good!" we each say. Then all the girls come down stairs. Plus I remember the voice form yesterday. Who was that?


	13. The Voice 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update but my birthday, which was on the 20th, had came up and I kinda forgot so go with me. Oh and this chapter starts with Amu's Pov. **

**Enjoy!**

I came down stairs after I woke up and saw Lulu and Rima. "So you heard the voice too? I mean, it just came out of no where." Rima said as I walked over to them.

"So you guys are talking about that voice. I heard it too." I say.

"See, I told we couldn't have been the only one to hear it." Lulu says. "Well, let's go down stairs and talk." I say as I make my way down stairs. There, I found Yaya and Utau.

"Hey guys. Come eat this cereal. It's so good." Yaya says. We come down and try the cereal. It was amazing! "So we were talking about a voice we heard. Anyone else other than use three?" Rima asked.

They nodded. "So we all heard it? Now, the voice said something. What did the voice say?" Rima asked. "Well, mine said '_Yeah, that's the spirit! Go Yaya! Be mature!_' and '_That was great Yaya! Keep practicing for him!_'" Yaya said.

"_Him?_" Utau wondered. Yaya blushed. "Y-y-yeah. I meet a guy last night but nothing happened...except he rejected me." she whispered the last part but I heard.

"He rejected you?! Why?!" I asked. "He said he wanted a somebody that's more mature." she said. My eyes widened. "Ok ok, we'll straighten that out later. Anyway, mine said '_Then why don't you go with Nagihiko?_'" Rima said.

"Nagihiko? Who's that?" I asked with a smile as Rima blushed. "He's a guy I met yesterday. He invited me to his house so he could me to dance." she said.

"So we all met guys? You guys met guys, I met a guy, Lulu met a guy, proof is she keeps blushing every time we mention 'guy', and I'm guessing Amu met a guy. Just guessing, am I right?" Utau says. I nod yeah.

"So Utau, what did your say?" I ask. "Well it said '_You know that sounded really cheesy right? Are you really gonna be my owner? I hope you earn some speaking skills._' and '_Of course it happened you fool. You just remembered it._'" she said.

"What 'happened'?" Rima asked. "Well, I had...sex with my new boyfriend Kukai Souma." she said as all our eyes widen except for Yaya's. "You WHAT?!" We we yelled as a boy with spiky auburn hair walks down the stairs.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Kukai, come over here." Utau says. He waves to us as he stood next to Utau. With no shirt on. I hate to admit it but this Kukai had a nice body and he was good looking.

A six pack and he wasn't too buff. "Could you please put a shirt on. I've had enough of guys without their shirts on." Rima says. "Oh yeah, I'll be right back. When he left I asked Rima "Guys with no shirts on?". "Yeah when I had woke up Nagihiko was in the bed with no shirt..." she trailed off and blushed.


	14. Romantic Helper

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

Utau's POV

"So this Nagihiko guy asked you to go to his house to dance?" I ask. Rima nods. "Well then your going. We'll stay with the humans a little longer for you. So go! Have fun!" I exclaim as Rima blushes a deeper red.

"Ok so am I the ONLY one with a new boyfriend?" I ask. "Actually, no. I've got one too." Amu says. We all stared at her. "Really?! Omg! What does he look like? How cute is he? What's his name?" I ask excitedly.

"Ummm...I wouldn't put him down as _cute_, but...hot...maybe." she says shyly as my eyes widen. She never says _hot. _This guy must be the real deal. "He's got nice, soft, blue hair and beautiful blue eyes to match it. And he smells amazing." she says as a blue haired boy comes right behind her.

Is that him? I can't get his face though. "Awwww Amu is that really what you think about me? Your so sweet." he says. She blushes as she whisper screamed "Ikuto!". "Yeeesss?" he whispers in her ear as he looks up.

We gasp. He _is _the read deal. He was wearing a white T-shirt with some jeans but it looked great on him. "H-h-hello, you must be Ikuto. I'm Utau Hoshina, one of Amu's best friends. Nice to meet you." I say while blushing. "Yeah, I'm Rima, that's Yaya, and that's Lulu." she says with a blush like mine but lighter.

"Well, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I have a girlfriend-" he was interrupted by Kukai"You've got a girlfriend?! Did this happen last night?! Finally! I've got to tell the others!" he screamed while running back up the stairs. "Is he your friend?" I ask. He says yes. "Yes! Amu, now we can go on double dates! You see Kukai is my boyfriend." I say. His eyes widen.

"Yeah, we met last night. Anyway,-" I was interrupted. Who interrupted me?! "Ikutoo! We heard you got a girlfriend. Who is she? Let me see her!". A Kukai and three other guys came down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen I saw Lulu and Yaya gasp.

"Hey! I'm Tadase Hotori and he's Kiari Sanjo. Where's this so called girlfriend?" he said. I saw Amu shrink into Ikuto chest a little farther. Ikuto moved from Amu, Stood back and pointed to her, which caused her eyes to widen and fill with fear. I go over to her. "Yes...umm this is Amu Hinamori, Ikuto's girlfriend, and she doesn't want to be in the spotlight thank you very much." I say as I pull her over. She thanks me and says "Hi" as they congratulate him.

"Oh, Lulu-san? Is that you? Nice meeting you here, Hinamori-san is your friend?" Tadase asked. She blushed and nodded. She pulled me over. "I met him last night. I like him but, because of my phobia of people, I kept to myself a lot and he took it wrong and I don't know what to say!" she whispered. I Laughed and told her I'd do some thing. I pulled Tadase over.

"Hey blondie I've got something to say-" "I'm sorry but I already have intrest in someone else." he said glansing over to where Lulu was sitting. Like it wasn't obvious enough. "Yeah, I know. It's about her." I say. "Yeah I know she doesn't like me." he says. I laugh. He looks at me funny "Sorry, it's nothing" I say while I stop laughing. "You see, she has a phobia of people because of something in her past. So she keeps to her self a lot. Don't take it the wrong way. She likes you-I didn't say that. Anyway, we only managed to break her shell because of some other stuff but still, don't give up." I say as I walk away.

I see his face brighten as he walks over to Lulu with a smile. I look over at Yaya who then pulls me over. "I met this guy last night." Why am I the romantic helper?


End file.
